


Always and Forever

by Reedusslut_red



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, OC - Fandom, One-shot - Fandom, Reedus Fluff, Relationship - Fandom, You/Reader - Fandom
Genre: Daryl - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Love, Norman - Freeform, Passionate, Reedus Porn - Freeform, Sexiest man alive, confort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusslut_red/pseuds/Reedusslut_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Norman have been together for years. You have a serious fight, but who will be the first to apologize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different than my other Norman works. It's short and sweet. It was in my head so I had to write it. No smut just fluff.  
> Let me know what you think don't be shy!

Norman: I looked out the window lighting my cigarette and taking a long puff. I didn't know what to say at this point. Was our relationship really going downhill from here? I looked at her. She walked over to me to sit by the window as well, to light her own cigarette. She inhaled the smoke slowly and held it in then out, slowly letting the cloud of smoke surround her. Beautiful. She was absolutely beautiful. I can only desperately hope she doesn't say the words I've been dreading to hear. I sighed and looked out the view of the city again.

You: I know I have to say something. I know I need to take it all back. I didn't mean it. I looked at him. He was looking out into the city's night lights but I knew his gaze was far beyond the city itself. His thoughts lied else where, that much I knew. I sighed heavily and took another drag of my smoke. What could I say to make this all ok again? The things I said to him... We've had arguments before but not like this. I was angry and that's what upset me most of all, I was angry at him. In the past I would get angry but never at Norman. I could never be angry with him. We've been through so much together this can't be what takes us apart.

Norman: I looked at her again. She looks sad, deep in thought. I felt the pain in my heart. We both said things we didn't mean tonight. I never meant to hurt her. I tried hard to keep my tears at bay. Sometimes I swear she is so much stronger than me. I smiled, remembering all the hard and also good times we've been through. She was always so strong and determined, that's what made fall in love with her in the first place.  
"Babe..." My voice sounded weak.

You: I looked up at him. His beautiful deep blue eyes almost had me at tears. I always loved the intensity in which Norman brought just from looking at me, but this time... This time it was different. There was pain behind those blue orbs. I bit my lip in order to choke back a sob.

Norman: "I'm sorry. What I said earlier... What I did. I'm an asswhole. I didn't mean any of it."

You: "I'm sorry too Norm. I didn't mean it either." A tear escaped my eye and I couldn't help it. So much for showing no weakness. But fuck it... This is Norman! If I don't let it out he might think I don't care.  
"I'm so sorry baby! I don't know what I was thinking. I love you I really do please don't ever think otherwise." I cried.

Norman: Hearing her cry like this broke my heart. My girl never cried. I quickly closed the gap between us in the window seat and reached out for her. "Com'ere." I drew her into my arms. I hugged her tightly, having no intent of letting go ever again. Her shoulders shook from her desperate sobs and in this very moment I vowed to never make her cry again. I vowed to protect her from anything that might bring her to tears. I rubbed her back soothingly and embraced her tighter, afraid that she was going to somehow disappear. I kissed the top of her head and let my own silent tears flow freely.  
"I love you too baby girl. I know you didn't mean it. I didn't either. And I'm so so sorry for making you feel this way sweetheart."

You: I could only cry harder as Norman held me and spoke those soft soothing words to me. He really was perfect in every way possible and I was so mad at myself for being angry at him in the first place. For saying all of those nasty hurtful words. "I didn't mean any of it." I managed to choke out in between sobs. "Normy I love you so much... I love you so much it hurts. Please forgive me."

Norman: As I heard those words I felt my heart flutter. "Oh god me too (your name). I love you baby girl." I withdrew from our embrace a little only to lift her chin up. "Every couple has fights it's ok babe. We say shit we don't mean. I know you love me as much as I love you." I kissed her forehead.

You: "You really are perfect." I smiled back at him, making him chuckle a little.

Norman: "You're perfect." I kissed her.

You: We held each other for hours it seemed, with the occasional passionate kisses. Finally I felt like everything was going to be ok again.  
"We really should go to bed though." I heard him groan and it made me chuckle. "We have a long day tomorrow Norm."

Norman: "I know." I sighed. I couldn't be happier in this moment. Everything was back to normal again and I had my girl in my arms. This was really meant to be, I repeated in my head like many of our friends told us. I smiled again. "I wanna spend forever with you." I whispered in her hair.

You: "Forever." I smiled in agreement. I felt him tighten his arms around me once again and he spoke that one word that made feel like I was among the clouds.

Norman: "Mine."

You: I looked up at him, bringing both of my hands to cradle his face. Our eyes locked in a powerful glance. I could always get lost in his eyes. "Yours. Always." I replied to him before bringing my lips to his. Immediately, I felt him open his lips for me and I slid my tongue inside his mouth. He pushed my body flush against his and his tongue met mine halfway. I moaned softly into his mouth, making him press his body against mine.

Norman: I instantly felt my dick harden underneath my pants. It was always so amazing how fast she could get a reaction out of me. We separated once more to look at each other. I brushed the strains of hair from her face and kissed her all over her face, then bringing my mouth to the sweet spot on her neck that I loved to lick and suck on. I gave her puppy licks everywhere my tongue could reach. I drew my head back to look into her beautiful green eyes. "I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life sweetheart."

You: I almost stopped breathing with honesty and compassion of his words. The way this man made me feel was indescribable. "Me too. I'll always love you Norm. Always and forever." I said intertwining our finger together.

Norman: "Forever and always."

 

///THE END\\\\\


End file.
